Pamietac
by Cala1
Summary: Fanfiction in Polish. After "some Assembly requried". Dalsza historia Zacka


Znów mia³ sen. Dziewczyna o czarnych w³osach i br¹zowych oczach, znowu go odwiedzi³a. Tym razem byli w jakimœ mieszkaniu. Obok siedzia³ mê¿czyzna na wózku inwalidzkim. Oboje mówili do niego "Zack". To najbardziej niepokoi³o go w tych snach. Dlaczego we wszystkich nocnych majakach ludzie zwracali siê do niego per "Zack", kiedyœ œni³ mu siê te¿ jakiœ mê¿czyzna, który krzycza³ na niego. Nie móg³ rozró¿niæ s³ów, ale ca³y czas w krzykach powtarza³o siê X5-599. kiedyœ opowiedzia³ o swoich snach Buddy'emu. Ten przez kilka chwil wydawa³ siê zaniepokojony, poczym bez s³owa wyszed³. Gdzieœ dzwoni³. Po pó³ godzinie wróci³ i powiedzia³, ¿e dzwoni³ do lekarza. Ten powiedzia³, ¿e to nic takiego, normalne sny, niestety, to nie s¹ jego wspomnienia... Adam zamyœli³ siê. Po co dzwoniæ do lekarza a¿ w Seattle. Da³by sobie g³owê uci¹æ, ¿e s³ysza³, jak Buddy prosi zamiejscow¹. Zacz¹³ byæ podejrzliwy... bo co, jeœli on nie nazywa siê Adam?  
Wci¹¿ mia³ sny. Jego dziewczyna, JJ, by³a zaniepokojona. Ona te¿ niezbyt wierzy³a w zapewnienia Buddy'ego, ¿e to tylko sny. Jednak¿e jej niepokój mia³ zupe³nie inne Ÿród³o. Powiedzia³a o tym kiedyœ Adamowi. Bo co jeœli ta dziewczyna ze snów istnia³a naprawdê? Jeœli on j¹ kocha³? JJ ba³a siê pamiêci Adama. Ba³a siê, ¿e kiedy sobie przypomni dziewczynê ze snów, przypomni sobie tak¿e, ¿e j¹ kocha³... a wtedy mo¿e ju¿ nie kochaæ JJ. Wspólnie doszli jednak do wniosku, ¿e najwa¿niejsze, to pamiêtaæ kim siê jest, to pamiêæ tworzy osobowoœæ, kszta³tuje postêpowanie, definiuje istnienie...  
Od jakiegoœ czasu Adam zacz¹³ zachowywaæ siê inaczej ni¿ zwykle. Kiedy Buddy przywióz³ go do miasteczka, kiedy przyzwyczai³ siê do rutyny, otworzy³ siê na ludzi. Dziewczyny za nim przepada³y, by³ szczery, lubi³ siê œmiaæ, by³ otwarty. Kocha³ ¿ycie. Wszyscy go lubili... Teraz bywa³y dni, kiedy zamyka³ siê w pokoju, razem z JJ i nie wychodzili z niego a¿ do wieczora. Na pocz¹tku wydawa³o siê to takie normalne. Byli w koñcu par¹... Ale za ka¿dym razem, gdy schodzili, wydawali siê inni. Adam by³ coraz bardziej zamkniêty w sobie, a JJ coraz bardziej smutna... Coœ by³o nie tak.  
- Zmieni³eœ siê Adamie.  
- Wiem, Buddy. Zaczynam sobie przypominaæ. To mnie przera¿a. Wiêkszoœæ tego co teraz pamiêtam to ból i cierpienie. Pamiêtam te¿ dziewczynê, co z kolei zasmuca J.J.  
- Nie wiem kim by³eœ kiedyœ Adamie, ale te¿ nigdy nie naciska³em, ¿ebyœ sobie przypomnia³. Powiedziano mi, ¿e jeœli sobie przypomnisz, to bêdzie boleæ... wielu ludzi, nie tylko ciebie.  
- Kto ci tak powiedzia³? Buddy, ja muszê wiedzieæ! Musze siê odnaleŸæ, jeœli chcê pozostaæ sob¹!  
- Czy ty siebie s³yszysz?! Chcesz zostaæ sob¹, a tym czasem im wiêcej pamiêtasz, tym bardziej siê zmieniasz!  
- Mo¿e zmieniam siê w prawdziwego Adama! Mo¿e taki jestem, by³em naprawdê!  
- Nie. Adam, to ch³opak, którego tu przywioz³em, weso³y, otwarty. Nie wiem w kogo siê zmieniasz, ale na pewno nie w Adama.  
- Mo¿e wiêc w Zacka...  
- Nigdy nie zna³em ch³opca, którego wspominasz. I nie jestem pewien, czy chcê go poznaæ. Robisz siê... przera¿aj¹cy. Mogê wci¹¿ z tob¹ pracowaæ, ale musisz znaleŸæ œrodek pomiêdzy tymi dwoma osobowoœciami...  
Ta rozmowa mia³a miejsce nied³ugo po Walentynkach. Adam zabra³ JJ.. na tañce, ale ¿adne z nich nie tañczy³o. Siedzieli w k¹cie sali i szeptali do siebie pochyleni. Ta wymiana zdañ, która niemal zakoñczy³a siê k³ótni¹ zmobilizowa³a Adama. Postanowi³ siê odnaleŸæ... jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy podj¹³ tê decyzjê mia³ sen. Kiedy siê obudzi³ wiedzia³ gdzie jechaæ...  
- Maxie...   
  
Logan odebra³ niepokoj¹cy telefon. Z Utah. Dzwoni³ Buddy, by powiedzieæ, ¿e Zack znikn¹³. - Mia³ nawroty pamiêci. On i J.J. zaczêli szukaæ, a pewnego dnia on po prostu znikn¹³. Nawet JJ nie wiedzia³a, gdzie pojecha³. Dosta³a od niego list. Nam powiedzia³a tylko, ¿e Adam jest ca³y i zdrowy. Ale nie pozwoli³a nam przeczytaæ.   
- Jak myœlisz, Zack wróci do Seattle?  
- Nie mam pojêcia. J.J. ma z nim kontakt, ale nic nie mówi mnie, ani Mary. Kiedy zapytaliœmy, dlaczego, ona odpowiedzia³a, ¿e nam nie ufa, bo zatailiœmy przed Zackiem prawdê. Tak powiedzia³a, przed Zackiem. - Wiêc on wie kim jest... Musze powiedzieæ Max. Dziêki Buddy, ¿e mia³eœ na niego oko... jakoœ ci siê odwdziêczê.  
- Nie ma sprawy. Wszystko dla Niewidzialnego. Przeka¿ mu, ¿e mo¿e na mnie liczyæ.   
  
Ale mimo wszystko Logan nic nie powiedzia³ Max. Wiedzia³, ¿e postêpuje lekkomyœlnie, ale nie chcia³ jej martwiæ. Mia³a tyle zmartwieñ... ostatnio nie przychodzi³a zbyt czêsto do pracy, nie odwiedza³a jego. Orginal Cindy mówi³a, ¿e nawet w domu bywa rzadko. Logan mia³ wra¿enie, ¿e to czêœciowo jego wina. On chcia³ ratowaæ œwiat, jej wystarcza³oby, gdyby mogli uratowaæ to co by³o miêdzy nimi...ale oddalali siê od siebie. Logan nie potrafi³ wyjaœniæ dlaczego...   
  
Byli u niego w mieszkaniu. Logan jak zwykle siedzia³ przy komputerze, Max sta³a za nim i wpatrywa³a siê w ekran, na którym widoczne by³y doniesienia o serii morderstw na mutantach. Takich doniesieñ najbardziej nie lubili, bo nic nie mogli poradziæ na ludzk¹ nienawiœæ, ludzki strach. Gdy ratowali jednego mutanta, na jego miejsce ginê³o piêciu innych. Powoli zaczynali siê poddawaæ. Oboje czuli, ¿e potrzebne im coœ, co znów zmusi ich do dzia³ania. To brzmi g³upio, ale popadali w rutynê, któr¹ niektórzy zw¹ ratowaniem œwiata... Nagle us³yszeli otwieraj¹ce siê drzwi. Do pokoju wesz³a dziewczyna. By³a niepozorn¹, drobn¹ blondyneczk¹. Logan nie móg³ siê powstrzymaæ od porównania jej z Max. By³y zupe³nie ró¿ne.  
- Przepraszam, ¿e wesz³am nie czekaj¹c na zaproszenie, ale nikt nie s³ysza³ mojego pukania...  
- Kim pani jest?  
- Nazywam siê J.J. Thompson... - w Loganie obudzi³a siê czujnoœæ. Czy to nie o tej dziewczynie wspomina³ Buddy? - ...i szukam pana Logana Cale'a. Czy to pan?  
Logan skin¹³ g³ow¹. K¹tem oka zauwa¿y³ b³ysk w oku Max. By³a zazdrosna?  
- Tak, proszê usi¹œæ. Czy mogê pani s³u¿yæ?  
- Proszê mówiæ mi J.J., wszyscy mnie tak nazywaj¹. Przysz³am do pana, bo mo¿e mnie pan skontaktowaæ z dziewczyn¹ imieniem Max.  
Max i Logan wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nie, tego siê nie spodziewali. Czego zupe³nie obca dziewczyna mo¿e chcieæ od Max? Max podesz³a do niej, wskaza³a kanapê i sama usiad³a. J.J. zrobi³a podobnie.  
- To ja jestem Max. Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
- Ja... To znaczy.... Chodzi o to, ¿e mój narzeczony, w³aœciwie, to nie byliœmy zarêczeni, ale wszyscy w miasteczku tak nas traktowali... No wiêc, on znikn¹³, to znaczy wyjecha³ i przesta³ do mnie pisaæ. A w ostatnich listach pisa³, ¿e jeœli coœ siê stanie i nie dostanê nastêpnego listu mam przyjechaæ do Seattle i znaleŸæ was. Adam.. To znaczy Zack, pisa³, ¿e wy mi pomo¿ecie...  
- Zack???  
Max poczu³a siê og³uszona rewelacjami dziewczyny. By³a pewna, ¿e Zack by³ bezpieczny, pod fa³szyw¹ to¿samoœci¹ i z amnezj¹, która to bezpieczeñstwo mu gwarantowa³a... A teraz nagle dowiaduje siê, ¿e Zack znikn¹³.  
- Powiedz mi J.J., dlaczego wyjecha³?  
- Chcia³ sobie przypomnieæ, kim by³ i dlaczego straci³ pamiêæ. Postanowi³ znaleŸæ swoich bliskich... Nie wiem, tu¿ przed wyjazdem mówi³ naprawdê niewiele... To jak, pomo¿ecie mi??? Chcê go znaleŸæ, martwiê siê o niego...  
- Mo¿esz na nas liczyæ. Ale wci¹¿ nie rozumiem dlaczego on zrezygnowa³ z normalnego ¿ycia...  
- ¯eby sobie przypomnieæ. On wie, ¿e wspomnienia mog¹ raniæ, ale to bardzo wa¿ne, pamiêtaæ. Ja te¿ bojê siê jego wspomnieñ, ale go rozumiem...   
- Nie martw siê. Ja i Logan ci pomo¿emy. Codziennie ratujemy œwiat, wiêc mo¿emy raz ratowaæ siebie. Bo widzisz, Zack to mój brat...  
Logan spojrza³ na obie dziewczyny. Obie by³y kimœ szczególnym w ¿yciu Zacka. Obie zosta³y przez niego opuszczone. Logan chyba wiedzia³ dlaczego Zack zostawi³ JJ. Ba³ siê tego co ju¿ zd¹¿y³ sobie przypomnieæ. Ale dziêki temu Max znów znalaz³a si³ê. To w³aœnie tego jej brakowa³o. Teraz wszystko bêdzie powoli wracaæ do poprzedniego stanu. Oni bêd¹ razem, a mo¿e Zack tym razem nie bêdzie próbowa³ go zabiæ, w koñcu teraz bêdzie pamiêta³ te¿ ¿ycie Adama...   
  
Czy kiedykolwiek bêdzie mu pisane normalne ¿ycie? Za ka¿dym razem, kiedy ju¿ wydawa³o siê, ¿e wszystko bêdzie dobrze, coœ sz³o nie tak jak powinno. Pamiêta³ ju¿ prawie wszystko. Mia³ jeszcze tylko ma³¹ lukê w pamiêci. Za nic w œwiecie nie móg³ sobie przypomnieæ co siê dzia³o pomiêdzy jego z³apaniem, a znalezieniem siê na farmie Buddy'ego. Niepokoi³ go jeszcze jeden fakt. Nim przypomnia³ sobie jaka niebezpieczna jest znajomoœæ z nim, kaza³ J.J. skontaktowaæ siê z Max, w razie, gdyby nie dawa³ znaków ¿ycia. Teraz, gdy zna³ ju¿ prawie ca³¹ prawdê o sobie samym, wiedzia³, ¿e nie mo¿e pozwoliæ siê odnaleŸæ. To zrani³oby wielu ludzi, tak jak powiedzia³ Buddy. I tu zaczyna³y siê problemy. Zack doskonale wiedzia³ jakie niebezpieczeñstwo czyha na ludzi zwi¹zanych z X5-tkami. Zack mia³ wiele przyk³adów, na to, ¿e tak jest naprawdê. Tinga i jej rodzina, Max i Logan, teraz J.J. Ale Adam nie chcia³ przyj¹æ tego do wiadomoœci. Chcia³ pokonaæ te przeszkody i tak jak planowali z J.J. osiedliæ siê gdzieœ z dala od ludzi. Zack czu³ siê jak schizofrenik. Mia³ w sobie dwie osobowoœci i nie wiedzia³, która ma racjê. Rozum, który kaza³ odejœæ jak najdalej, czy serce, które wrêcz b³aga³o, ¿eby chocia¿ zobaczyæ dziewczynê, któr¹ kocha³ po raz ostatni. No w³aœnie. Kogo on chcia³ zobaczyæ? J.J., czy Max?   
  
- Logan, do diab³a, co jest z tym komputerem?!  
- A co siê sta³o, J.J.?  
- Nie mogê wejœæ do sieci... znalaz³am trop, ale to cholerstwo nie s³ucha poleceñ... Móg³byœ wymieniæ sprzêt na trochê nowszy...  
- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, wiesz, z ka¿dym dniem mnie zadziwiasz, J.J. Jesteœ tu ju¿ dobrych parê miesiêcy i wci¹¿ nie wiem, czego siê po tobie spodziewaæ. Wydawa³aœ siê drobn¹, zagubion¹ i zakochan¹ dziewczyn¹. Czy przypadkiem Seattle nie obudzi³o w tobie demona?  
- Ty siê nie œmiej, bo powiem Max o tym, co jest w szufladzie biurka...  
Logan zerkn¹³ sp³oszony na szufladê, o której mówi³a J.J. Nie chcia³, by Max wiedzia³a co tam jest. Szuflada zawsze by³a zamkniêta i nigdy nie przysz³o mu do g³owy, ¿e ktoœ siê tam w³amie... a na pewno nie J.J., dziewczyna z prowincji... Co siê dzia³o? Ta blondyneczka intrygowa³a go coraz bardziej.   
  
By³a ju¿ w Seattle od paru miesiêcy, odk¹d przyjecha³a tu w poszukiwaniu Zacka. Postanowili powiedzieæ jej z Max prawdê o projekcie Manticore i o Zacku. Przyjê³a to doœæ spokojnie, nawet nie wydawa³a siê zaskoczona. "Wiedzia³am, ¿e Zack nie jest zwyk³ym ch³opakiem, zbyt ³atwo przychodzi³o mu podnoszenie ciê¿arów, których nie byli w stanie podnieœæ inni... Ale, ¿e jest transgeniczny... to nie przysz³o mi do g³owy." Od tej pory chodzi³a ju¿ spokojniejsza. Mówi³a, ¿e teraz przynajmniej wie, dlaczego Zack przesta³ siê odzywaæ. Ba³ siê o ni¹, a to znaczy³o, ¿e mimo powrotu pamiêci nie jest mu obojêtna. W tym momencie zawsze patrzy³a znacz¹co na Max...   
  
Max wesz³a do mieszkania Logana, jak zwykle bezszelestnie. Nios³a jak¹œ paczkê, nic dziwnego, przecie¿ pracowa³a w firmie kurierskiej... Kiedy przywita³a siê z Loganem zaczê³a rozgl¹daæ siê po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu J.J.   
- Logan, gdzie jest J.J.?  
- Mnie tez mi³o ciê widzieæ...  
- Co? A tak... czeœæ. Wiêc gdzie jest J.J.?  
- Chyba w kuchni, czemu pytasz?  
- Mam dla niej przesy³kê...  
J.J. grzeba³a w lodówce w poszukiwaniu czegoœ do jedzenia. Kiedy odwróci³a siê, za ni¹ sta³a Max. Bez s³owa po³o¿y³a przed J.J. paczkê. Samo opakowanie by³o dziwne. Brak konkretnego adresu. Tylko: J.J. Thompson, Seattle. Adresatka zaczê³a z ciekawoœci¹ rozpakowywaæ przesy³kê. W pewnym momencie zatrzyma³a siê, spojrza³a na Max i Logana, który w³aœnie wje¿d¿a³ do kuchni, zerknê³a na paczkê, wziê³a j¹ do rêki i bez s³owa wysz³a. Pozosta³a dwójka popatrzy³a na siebie zdziwiona. Chwilê panowa³a pe³na konsternacji cisza. Nagle Logan gwa³townie siê odwróci³ i zacz¹³ kierowaæ siê do komputera.  
- Sprawdzi³aœ ten adres, który ci poda³em?  
- Sprawdzi³am oba, spóŸni³am siê przez to do pracy... Musisz wiêc wiedzieæ, ¿e Original Cindy usprawiedliwia³a mnie przed Normalem... Trafi³eœ do szpitala, z zapaœci¹... By³am ciê odwiedziæ, bo by³eœ w ciê¿kim stanie.  
- To bardzo mi³e z twojej strony... Mo¿esz powiedzieæ OC i swojemu szefowi, ¿e mnie odratowali i czujê siê ju¿ lepiej... Czego siê dowiedzia³aœ w... szpitalu?  
- W klubie potwierdzili twoje podejrzenia... Ktoœ wyda³ wyrok na twojego policjanta, Matta Sunga. Alec wypyta³ znajomych i podobno kontrakt dosta³ Bestia...  
- Matt nie bêdzie zadowolony... Od paru miesiêcy ka¿dy, na kogo kontrakt wzi¹³ Bestia, nie prze¿y³ tygodnia od wyroku...  
- Tak, to mi³o... Drugi adres by³ nieaktualny od jakichœ trzech miesiêcy. Zack, owszem mieszka³ tam, ale wyprowadzi³ siê po dwóch tygodniach...   
- A, w³aœnie. Zauwa¿y³em pewn¹ prawid³owoœæ i miejscach pobytu Zacka...  
- Wiesz, ¿e to niemo¿liwe. Mój brat nie pope³ni³by takiego b³êdu. Daæ siê z³apaæ tak prosto...  
- 


End file.
